Inertial body sensors have been used for measurement or recognition of human body movements (e.g., gestures, motor functions, activities) spanning various applications including healthcare rehabilitation and consumer electronics entertainment applications. The design of the movement recognition algorithms typically requires information about the placement and orientation of the inertial sensors on the body, and the signal processing is often designed to work with a known orientation and placement of the sensors. However, accidental displacement of the sensors may occur due to the user's movement. This would necessitate recalibration of the sensors and/or signal processing techniques.